Pangeran Kodok
by aniranzracz
Summary: Kenapa wujud seorang Pure-blood arogan seperti Draco... bisa berubah menjadi kodok? Dan kenapa harus aku yang menjadi tumbal untuk proses pengembalian wujud Draco agar normal seperti semula?


**Pangeran Kodok**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Pangeran Kodok © aniranzracz

.

Untuk barter-fic dengan Kak HanariaBlack

Maaf baru bisa sekarang, Kak Hana

.

_Warn: OOC_

.

Tidur Harry tidak nyenyak malam ini. Awalnya, Seeker Gryffindor ini bermimpi dia bangun kesiangan, dan Wood sibuk meneriakinya, "Di mana kau? Kami terpaksa memakai Neville!".

Lalu, ia bermimpi lagi kalau Malfoy dan anggota-anggota Quidditch Slytherin lainnya datang ke pertandingan menggunakan naga. Harry sedang terbang secepat mungkin, berusaha menghindari semburan api dari mulut tunggangan Malfoy, ketika Harry sadar ketika ia sedang tidak menaiki Firebolt-nya. Harry terjatuh dari angkasa dan terbangun dengan kaget.

Beberapa detik setelah ia jatuh, Harry baru tersadar kalau pertandingan belum dimulai, dia aman sekarang di tempat tidurnya, dan esok hari Malfoy serta anggota-anggota tim Quidditch lainnya tidak akan diizinkan bertanding dengan naga.

Harry merasa haus. Karena itu, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuang air dari teko perak di bawah jendela, berusaha sedikitpun tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan teman-temannya.

Dari jendela, Harry tahu bahwa suasana di luar tenang dan sunyi. Tidak ada angin yang menggoyangkan pucuk-pucuk pohon di Hutan Terlarang. Dedalu Perkasa tidak bergerak dan kelihatan tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Tampaknya, kondisi pertandingan besok akan sempurna.

Harry menaruh pialanya dan baru saja akan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, ketika ia menangkap sesuatu di luar jendela yang membuatnya tidak jadi melanjutkan tidurnya tadi. Ada binatang berkeliaran di lapangan rumput yang berkilau.

Harry bergegas mengambil kacamatanya, dan berusaha kembali menatap binatang tadi setelah kembali ke jendela.

Tidak. Jangan Grim1. Jangan Grim sebelum pertandingan.

Harry menyipitkan mata dan berusaha mencari binatang tadi di tengah-tengah lapangan rumput. Setelah satu menit mencari dengan panik, Harry menemukannya.

Binatang itu bukan Grim. Tapi… seekor kucing. Harry mencengkeram ambang jendela dengan lega ketika ia mengenali ekor sikat-botolnya.

Ternyata cuma Crookshanks.

Hei? Apakah betul itu cuma Crookshanks? Harry menyipitkan mata dan menempelkan hidungnya sampai rata ke kaca. Crookshanks kelihatannya berhenti. Harry yakin sekali kalau dia bisa melihat binatang lain bergerak dalam keremangan pepohonan juga.

Dan berikutnya, binatang lain yang Harry yakini juga dilihat oleh Crookshanks, muncul. Binatang itu adalah anjing berbulu lebat panjang, bergerak diam-diam menyeberangi lapangan. Crookshanks berjalan di sebelah anjing itu.

Harry terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin, jika Crookshanks juga dapat melihat anjing itu, berarti anjing itu adalah pertanda kematian bagi Harry?

"Ron!" Harry mendesis dengan sedikit panik agar Ron terbangun. "Ron! Bangun!"

"Huh?" tanggap Ron setengah tidur, setengah terbangun.

"Aku perlu kau untuk memberitahuku apakah kau bisa melihat sesuatu!"

"Masih gelap, Harry," gumam Ron dengan suara mengantuk. "Kau mau apa, sih?"

"Di bawah sana…"

Harry cepat-cepat melongok lagi ke luar jendela. Crookshanks dan si anjing sudah lenyap. Harry memanjat ke ambang jendela untuk melihat ke tempat yang dinaungi bayangan gelap kastil, tapi mereka tak ada. Hei? Kemana perginya mereka berdua?

Sebelum sempat Harry bertanya atau berbicara pada Ron, dengkur Ron memberitahu Harry bahwa Ron sudah tertidur kembali.

Harry menatap ke luar jendela lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berbatin, 'Apa aku ke bawah saja? Kenapa aku masih penasaran dengan anjing itu dan Crookshanks? Apa aku perlu menyelidiknya?'

Harry berpikir, kacamata berbingkai bulatnya entah kenapa sedikit merosot. 'Tidak. Besok pertandingan, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Malfoy menang kalau aku terkena bahaya malam ini jika aku turun ke Hutan Terlarang.'

'Tapi aku harus memastikan kalau itu betul-betul tanda kematianku atau tidak,' batin Harry lagi, melawan kata batin dirinya sendiri yang muncul sebelumnya.

'Tapi Malfoy bisa menang besok, kalau aku pergi ke sana dan mencari hewan yang bahkan tidak kaukenal itu,'

'Yang mana yang lebih kupilih? Malfoy yang menang esok hari atau pengetahuanku tentang jiwaku yang terancam?'

Hening.

Harry mendengus kesal ketika kedua kakinya melangkah pergi, berniat memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya tentang anjing asing itu, tentang hubungan anjing itu dengan Crookshanks, dan tentang apakah anjing itu betul-betul pertanda kematian bagi dirinya.

"Sial!" desis Harry pelan dengan nada kesal.

Setelah mengambil tongkatnya, Harry berjalan keluar, ke Hutan Terlarang.

.

.

"Lumos!"

Harry berjingkat berjalan di tepi koridor, berusaha tidak menimbulkan sedikitpun suara. Dan usahanya itu ia tingkatkan beberapa kali lipat ketika ia sadar bahwa Filch tidak bisa menolerir satupun dan sekecil apapun sebuah suara.

Harry bersyukur bahwa semua lukisan tidak terganggu dengan cahaya yang keluar dari tongkatnya. Kalau seperti itu, urusan menjadi lebih rumit lagi.

.

Harry sampai di Hutan Terlarang, tanpa menemui Filch atau Mrs. Norris terlebih dahulu. Harry merasa sangat beruntung tidak perlu mendapatkan detensi mengelap piala-piala yang akan membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi besok saat pertandingan.

Harry yakin, keberuntungan seperti itu akan sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

BHarry langsung berkeliling mencari binatang aneh serta Crookshanks tadi di sekitar lapangan rumput. Hanya di sekitar lapangan dan masuk ke dalam hutan tidak terlalu jauh. Well, Harry masih sadar kalau besok ia harus bertanding.

"Crookshanks," panggil Harry pelan di tengah kesunyian lapangan rumput. "Crookshanks, sini!"

Harry memanggil Crookshanks terus-menerus dengan cara yang sama ketika ia memanggil Crookshanks di Ruang Rekreasi, tetapi, reaksi yang didapat oleh Harry selalu sama sedari tadi, Crookshanks tidak datang menemuinya.

Setelah berkeliling dan sibuk memanggil nama Crookshanks—Harry bahkan lupa tentang mimpinya, pertandingan besok, dan sudah jam berapa sekarang saking asyiknya—sedari tadi, Harry memutuskan berhenti mencari anjing itu.

'Percuma aku keluar mencari anjing itu,' batin Harry. 'Toh akhirnya aku tidak menemukannya, dan tidak menemukan jawaban sedikitkpun apakah anjing itu merupakan tanda kematian bagiku. Malah mungkin dalam perjalan kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi, aku akan ditemukan oleh Filch dan diberi detensi.'

Harry menghembuskan napas dan berjalan lunglai kembali ke kamarnya. Sekali-kali ia menendang kerikil yang menghadang ketika ia berjalan.

Di tengah-tengah kesunyian Hutan Terlarang yang hanya diganggu oleh bunyi kerikil yang ditendang oleh Harry, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang… sepertinya tidak asing oleh Harry, tapi Harry lupa siapa yang mempunyai suara seperti itu.

"Potter!" seru suara itu, memanggil Harry dengan suaranya yang terdengar… panik.

Jantung Harry berdegup kencang. Jangan sampai dia ketahuan oleh orang lain, Grim lagi, atau bahkan Voldemort seperti ketika ia berada di tahun keduanya.

"Potter!" ujar suara itu lagi, membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri.

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya _lumos_ ke sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari siapa yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Potter! Lihat ke sini!" seru suara itu lagi.

Harry mulai ketakutan. "Siapa itu?"

"Aku! Malfoy!"

Mata _emerald _Harry membelalak. Malfoy? Pantas Harry merasa dia tidak asing dengan suara itu, suara itulah yang biasa menghina, mengolok, dan mengancam Harry dan kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Hermione.

"Jangan berbohong!" seru Harry, suaranya agak berubah entah kenapa. "Aku tidak dapat melihat Malfoy sekarang."

"Kau bisa melihatku, Bodoh!" seru suara itu lagi. "Aku ada di bawahmu!"

Harry dengan cepat menunduk dan mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Betapa kagetnya Harry ketika mendapati bahwa yang disoroti oleh tongkatnya adalah seekor kodok kecil.

"Aku, kodok," kata suara itu lagi, suara Malfoy. Suara Malfoy sekarang bisa Harry kenali sebagai suara seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy ketika sedang merasa malu.

Mulut Harry membuka lebar. Setelah bisa sedikit meredakan keheranan dan ketakutannya, Harry mengangkat kodok mungil itu, lalu menaruhnya di telapak tangan yang bukan tangan pemegang tongkatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi kodok?" tanya Harry heran, kedua matanya menatap lekat seorang Draco Malfoy yang sekarang berwujud seekor kodok. "Malfoy?

"Hmm… entahlah," ujar suara Malfoy. "Ngomong-ngomong, ambilkan tongkat sihirku yang jatuh di tanah!"

Harry mencibir dan melirik tongkat sihir Draco sekilas. "Kau sekarang bukan berwujud manusia, tapi ternyata kau masih bisa menyuruhku dengan cara yang tidak sopan!"

Draco mendengus. "Ambilkan saja! Dasar cerewet!"

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan."

"Ambil!"

"Tidak."

"Ambil!"

"Tidak!"

"Potter… kubilang ambil!"

"Malfoy… kubilang tidak!"

"Hei! Ambil!"

"Gunakanlah cara yang sopan!"

"Ambil saja, Cerewet!"

"Tidak mau sebelum kau menggunakan cara yang sopan."

"…"

Kekesalan Harry pada Malfoy yang ada sejak dulu belum hilang, karena itu, walaupun Harry merasa kasihan pada Malfoy yang entah kenapa menjadi berwujud kodok, Harry tidak ingin mengambil tongkat sihir Malfoy.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak, tongkat sihirmu kuambilkan dan kuberikan padamu saat kau… er, kembali ke wujud aslimu?"

"Mau," jawab Malfoy. Suaranya seperti orang yang menahan emosi.

Harry terkikik. "Kalau begitu, gunakan cara yang sopan."

"…"

"Mau tidak?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Potter, tolong ambil tongkat sihirku," kata Draco—yang masih berwujud kodok—dingin.

"Kurang sopan,"

"Hmh." Draco menghembuskan napas. "Potter cantik (Harry melotot), eh, maksudku gagah dan baik, tolong ambilkan tongkat sihirku yang terjatuh di tanah, dong!"

"Oke," kata Harry sambil terkikik kecil, lalu mengambil tongkat sihir Draco yang terjatuh. "Aku akan menyimpannya… er, sampai kau kembali. Ngomong-ngomong, kau lucu sekali! Hahaha… kenapa kau bisa berubah jadi kodok?"

"Entahlah," kata Draco, suaranya yang saat itu seperti tidak biasa, entah kenapa ditafsirkan Harry sebagai suara yang menyimpan 'sesuatu'.

Harry mengernyit, matanya masih menatap Draco yang berwujud kodok. "Sepertinya kau berbohong padaku. Suaramu berubah."

"Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan suaraku, Potter?"

Harry tersipu. Harry beruntung mata Malfoy mengecil—mengingat ia adalah kodok sekarang—dan sekarang adalah malam hari, jadi, Malfoy akan kesulitan melihat rona merah yang muncul di pipi halusnya.

"Jujur saja, kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi kodok?" tanya Harry, suaranya ia usahakan senormal-normalnya dalam usaha mengembalikan topik pembicaraan.

"Oke, tapi jangan menertawaiku," kata Draco setelah beberapa detik diam dan berpikir. "Dan jangan beri tahu siapapun."

"Kau bisa percaya padaku," kata Harry.

"Aku ingin mencari angin segar, tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan hewan yang aneh berbentuk seperti anjing. Well, kau kan tahu sendiri, macam-macam hewan aneh yang ada di Hutan Terlarang. Hewan itu bilang—aku tidak tahu kenapa—kalau… aku harus berubah jadi kodok."

Sepintas, dalam pikiran Harry, Harry berpikir mungkin hewan yang ditemui oleh Draco itu adalah anjing yang Harry kira Grim. Tapi, karena saking penasarannya, Harry bertanya mengenai peristiwa Draco yang berubah lagi. "Lalu? Hewan aneh itu tidak bilang bagaimana caranya agar kau kembali ke wujudmu semula? Kau tentu tidak mau menjadi kodok terus, kan?"

"Well, er… dia bilang."

"Apa?"

"Aku harus dicium oleh seseorang yang… pertama melihatku berubah wujud seperti ini."

Harry menelan ludah, firasatnya tidak enak kali ini. "Er… lalu? Er… siapa orang pertama yang melihatmu dalam wujud kodok ini?"

"…"

"Jawab, Malfoy," paksa Harry, walaupun perasaannya kali ini tidak enak, ia tetap harus menanyakannya, bukan? Sempat orang itu adalah…

"Kau. Kau yang pertama melihatku," kata Draco cepat. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy ini berusaha menghilangkan nada 'salah tingkah' dalam suaranya.

Walaupun nada suara 'salah tingkah' Draco berhasil diubah, Harry tetap dapat merasakan detak jantung kodok Draco di tangannya. Detak jantung itu cepat dan berkejaran.

"Well," ujar Draco tipis. "Kau akan menciumku."

Harry tersentak. "Tidak! Mimpi apa kau semalam?"

"Kau harus menciumku," kata Draco, sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata 'harus'.

"Tidak!"

"Aku ke sini, pada pukul 11.00," kata Draco. "Sekarang mungkin sudah jam 11.30. Dan aku lupa memberitahumu sejak awal, kalau aku harus dicium oleh orang yang pertama melihatku sebelum jam 12.00, sebelum pergantian hari."

Harry kaget sekali sampai rasanya ia tak merasakan kalau ia sedang menapak bumi. "Hewan apa yang mengutukmu? Hewan itu gila!"

"Tidak ada hewan yang waras, Potter. Hewan tidak mempunyai akal, hewan hanya mempunyai insting."

"…"

"Cium aku,"

.

.

Rasanya sudah terlalu lama Draco memaksa Harry untuk menciumnya.

"Cium aku, Potter!" seru Draco kesal. "Aku harus kembali pada orangtuaku!"

"Ada dua masalah yang membuatku ingin muntah kalau aku menciummu. Pertama, kau ini kodok. Kedua, kau adalah seorang Malfoy!"

"Apa peduliku kalau aku itu seorang Malfoy? Kau malah harusnya bersyukur kau yang ada di posisi ini!"

"Aku akan memberikan seluruh hartaku di Gringgotts kalau aku bisa tidak mendapat kesempatan ini!" jerit Harry.

"Cium aku, Cerewet."

"Tidak!"

"Cium!"

"Tidak!"

"Cium!"

"Tidak! Sadarlah, Malfoy! Aku… _half-blood_!"

"Kau adalah orang yang pertama melihatku dalam wujud kodok!"

"Oh, Demi Merlin, kenapa kau berubah jadi kodok dan menyusahkanku?"

"Oh, Demi Merlin, kenapa kau adalah orang pertama yang melihatku dalam wujud kodok ini?"

"Malfoy…."

"Potter…."

Harry membelalak marah, kedua alisnya bertaut dan keluarlah kata-kata dengan nada kasar dari bibir kecilnya, "Kaukira mencium seseorang itu gampang? Aku… tidak pernah melakukannya! Dan aku tidak mau ciuman pertamaku direbut olehmu! Apalagi kau dalam wujud kodok! Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orangtuaku? Aku pasti…"

"DIAM DAN CIUM AKU!"

Mendengar suara Malfoy yang menjerit murka, membuat Harry kaget dan segera menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kodok Malfoy.

Ciuman itu terasa aneh bagi Harry di awal. Well, jelas semua itu akan terasa aneh mengingat bibir kodok dan bibir manusia itu berbeda.

Hanya satu yang dipikirkan oleh Harry sekarang: Menjijikkan! Aku mencium binatang!"

Walaupun semenjijikkan apapun yang Harry pikir, bibir Harry dan Draco terus bertaut, bahkan tidak dilepaskan saat perlahan-lahan wujud Draco sebagai manusia normal kembali.

Dan ciuman itu berlanjut… berlanjut… berlanjut. Sampai oksigen memaksa mereka berhenti.

Setelah keduanya berhenti, Draco langsung mengambil tongkat sihirnya di tangan Harry dan berkata, "Gampang kan, Potter? Kenapa kau membantah tidak akan menciumku, tidak mau ciuman pertamamu direbut olehku, dan banyak sampah lainnya, kalau akhirnya kau menikmatinya? Ck, ck, ck…."

"MALFOOOOOY!"

Fin

_Fic_ ini terinspirasi dari majalah _Princes*_ lama yang hilang dan kutemuin lagi, habis itu kubaca. Hehe.

Gimana_ fic_ ini? Hancur total? Maaf… silakan protes lewat _review_. Ngomong-ngomong ini Canon, bukan? Aku berusaha bikin Canon, sih. Walaupun mungkin hasilnya… bukan. Haha.

Dan perlu diberitahu kalau beberapa paragraf awal kusalin dari buku _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ (sesuai dengan _timeline_), yang kuubah sedikit.

Dan _fic _ini bukan untuk apa-apa selain untuk barter-fic dengan Kak HanariaBlack. Maaf Kak, kalau jelek.

_Thank you. _

Grim1: Anjing yang dianggap sebagai tanda kematian. Untuk lengkapnya, cari sendiri ya. Hehe.


End file.
